


Onde - Silenzio

by Free_as_a_bird



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Little smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_as_a_bird/pseuds/Free_as_a_bird
Summary: 1. Era Marzo per Niccolò2. Era Maggio per Martino





	Onde - Silenzio

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il mio primo, piccolo, tentativo di scrittura in questo fandom, spero possa piacervi!  
> Ho ascoltato "Space Song" dei Beach House, mentre scrivevo le due drabble e se vi va di ascoltarla durante la lettura, ecco il link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9X1C7pTu-M

 

 

 

 

_**Onde** _

 

La prima volta che l’ha visto ha sentito le onde del mare. Rumorose onde che si frastagliano contro gli scogli. Ricorda ogni momento, ogni emozione. Ha sentito un tumulto nel suo cuore calmo, nelle sue giornate sempre uguali, sempre controllate. È stato come affacciarsi per la prima volta dal finestrino di un’auto, con l’aria fresca che ti schiaffeggia il viso. Lo vede lì, a ridosso del muretto della scuola, ha gli occhi fissi davanti a se, sembra non ascoltare nessuno, nonostante attorno a lui ci siano amici rumorosi. Il sole è alto abbastanza che un suo raggio si scaglia prepotente su i suoi capelli, illuminandoli di rosso. Ha il pollice premuto sul labbro inferiore, come se fosse turbato dai suoi stessi pensieri. Niccolò non si è mai sentito così. Una visione così semplice, di un normale ragazzo appoggiato al muro della scuola, l’ha sconvolto così tanto che si porta una mano al petto, stringendo la stoffa leggera della sua maglietta, proprio dove si trova il suo cuore che batte furiosamente, come se avesse corso per chilometri e chilometri senza fermarsi.

E anche adesso, che sta guardando il suo profilo, sente lo stesso, mentre alte onde s’infrangono sotto di loro, reduci da una notte di tempesta. Martino l’ha portato al mare. E’ una fresca mattina di marzo e sono partiti da Roma molto presto. San Felice Circeo è un bel posto per innamorarsi di nuovo, pensa Niccolò.  Non hanno ancora fatto colazione perché Martino voleva prima dare uno sguardo al panorama. Conosce il posto, gli ha rivelato. Ci ha passato qualche estate in famiglia e sa che, proprio a qualche metro dalla spiaggia, c’è un piccolo bar dove possono dare consolazione ai loro stomaci vuoti. Martino si volta e gli sorride. Allunga una mano per afferrare quella di Nico e insieme camminano in silenzio.

Il locale è davvero piccolo, ma fuori c’è un pontile tinteggiato di bianco, carico di piante grasse e qualche tavolino rotondo. Si siedono e Martino gli racconta delle sue estati mentre sotto di loro, ancora le onde rumorose. E Niccolò si sente davvero così. Marti sta mangiando una brioche che è grande quanto la sua faccia, ha cioccolata e zucchero a velo attorno alla bocca,  ma non gli importa e Niccolò è talmente intenerito che si lascia scappare una risata.

“Che vuoi?” chiede Marti con il suo solito tono, cercando di non sorridere troppo.

“Ma manco Luchino fa tutto sto casino!” gli risponde.

Martino ridacchia e questo causa una nuvola di zucchero che con prepotenza  gli si deposita sul naso e un po’ sulle ciglia. Niccolò ride apertamente scuotendo la testa e si sente così fortunato per una cosa così sciocca che  quasi si sente sciocco a sua volta.

Si allunga e con un dito raccoglie il velo di zucchero sul suo naso e il sorriso di Martino cresce ed è così dolce che Niccolò sente le onde dentro il suo petto e quando apre la bocca per parlare è come se avesse trattenuto le parole per anni interi.

“Ti amo.”

Non l’ha mai detto a Martino. Sono passati tre mesi da quella sera di dicembre e nonostante i loro sentimenti reciproci fossero chiari ad entrambi, non avevano mai pronunciato quelle parole.  Ora Niccolò se le sentiva esplodere dentro, salire fino alla gola e lottare per uscire e tutto per una cosa così semplice come un po’ di zucchero a velo sul naso e i suoi occhi così espressivi che ridono prima ancora della bocca.  Lo ama e ora è tutto sospeso tra di loro. Non si aspetta che Martino risponda con le stesse parole, in cuor suo spera che non lo faccia, perché vorrebbe che anche lui avesse il suo momento perfetto. E per Nico è così.

Tutto è ancora lì, fermo. La brioche di Marti sospesa tra la bocca e le sue mani. Niccolò sorride e allunga una mano a toccargli i capelli ramati mossi dal vento, riesce a fissarli dietro il suo orecchio, ora che sono un po’ più lunghi. Marti lascia andare la brioche e con la bocca ancora sporca e le dita appiccicose, raggiunge la mano di Nico, che sta ancora lì, tra i suoi capelli  come aggrappata ad una leggera paura di aver sbagliato perché il momento passa lento e la reazione di Martino sembra arrivare dopo ore. Alla fine, la paura vola via mentre le labbra di Marti si posano sulle sue.  Il loro bacio dura troppo poco per i gusti di Nico e non gli importa di chi li stia guardando, anche se  in questo momento sembrano gli ultimi uomini sulla terra. Martino sorride e appoggia la fronte sulla sua e ha gli occhi chiusi, come se stesse rivivendo il momento appena passato, ancora e ancora. Quando apre gli occhi, ride apertamente e gli passa un dito sotto il labbro inferiore.

“Ora sei sporco anche tu” esclama e Niccolò sente la sua voce emozionata e non si è mai sentito più felice di così.

 

**

 

_**Silenzio** _

 

La prima volta che Niccolò è entrato nell’aula di Radio Osvaldo, al piano superiore del Liceo Kennedy, Martino ha sentito solo il silenzio. Il rumore dei suoi pensieri e delle persone attorno a lui improvvisamente hanno cessato di esistere.  Ricorda di aver trattenuto il respiro, mentre la figura di Niccolò si muoveva sicura tra i banchi, fino a sedersi su uno di questi, dando le spalle alle ragazze. Martino assorbe ogni particolare che Niccolò gli concede, dal naso dritto, ai capelli ammassati confusamente sulla  testa, alla bocca piena. Non ha mai provato nulla di simile. La calma nel cuore, il silenzio attorno a lui, come se tutta la sua rabbia verso se stesso e verso un mondo che non capisce, fosse scomparsa. È un attimo che svanisce con la voce di Silvia, che da inizio alla riunione. Martino porterà dentro quella sensazione, custodendola come un prezioso segreto tra lui e il suo cuore.

E anche adesso che lo sta guardando, sente quella sensazione riapparire.

Niccolò si muove sopra di lui, ha gli occhi chiusi e le labbra umide leggermente aperte, il suo respiro affannoso gli colpisce il viso e Martino, proprio come quel giorno, non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.

Sono soli in casa. È un pomeriggio di maggio, l’aria fuori è già calda e dentro la stanza di Martino tutto ruota attorno ai loro respiri affannati. Le mani di Martino stringono le spalle di Niccolò ad ogni scossa di piacere. Le mani di Nico invece, non stanno mai ferme. Percorrono una strada immaginaria più e più volte, con un desiderio  che Martino si sente addosso e nonostante il suo cuore batta furiosamente, dentro di se sente la calma. È una calma che esplode nel suo petto silenziosa come le ciglia di Nico che sbattono contro la pelle sudata, mentre cerca di aprire gli occhi e ricambiare lo sguardo di Martino e quando succede, Marti sente ogni fibra di se sospesa per aria. È  un amore così grande che fa quasi fatica a respirare e allora lascia le sue spalle e si aggrappa ai suoi capelli scuri, avvicinando il viso al suo. Le loro fronti si toccano e Marti gli sorride prima di baciarlo.  È un bacio scomposto e a mala piena riescono ad essere in sincrono, ma a nessuno dei due importa. Le mani di Nico si stringono ora sulle sue cosce, mentre il ritmo sale e Martino pensa solo ad una cosa, nel silenzio di pace che sente: Lo ama. Così tanto che non sa più dove mettere tutto l’amore che prova .

“Nì.” Sussurra e gli occhi di Nico ora non lo lasciano un momento. Si sente sopraffatto dall’emozione e da quanto ami essere se stesso con Niccolò al suo fianco. “Nì”  ripete e da come lui lo guarda sente che è diverso questa volta. E’ intenso e dolce, come se fosse la prima volta che fanno l’amore. “Ti amo” mormora ed è una confessione appena udibile, nascosta tra i sospiri.

Niccolò chiude gli occhi di scatto e nasconde la testa nell’incavo del collo di Martino, il suo corpo pressato contro di lui quasi come se gli volesse togliere il respiro. Nico trema e Martino si sente un uomo vivo.

L’euforia ci mette il suo tempo a scemare e loro rimangono sul letto, ancora uno sopra l’altro, in silenzio. Martino non si aspetta che Nico parli, perché è perfettamente consapevole che non c’è bisogno di rispondergli. Niccolò sposta la testa dal collo del ragazzo  e la posa sul cuscino, per riuscire a guardarlo. Sta sorridendo e ha il viso tutto rosso, i suoi occhi verdi sono lucidi e  Martino crede di non aver mai visto niente di più bello in tutta la sua vita.

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie, se siete arrivati fino a qui!!!  
> ringrazio di cuore Fede, per avermi supportato e corretto gli errori. ti voglio bene!


End file.
